Ennui's Hot Gothic Diapey Birthday
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: It is Ennui's 22nd birthday, what will be better to cap it off then some lovemaking... what will happen when Ennui and Crimson get it on? Read the story to find out as this was co-written by me and Hellflores as this is a Two Geniuses Production as this is also a birthday present for Hellflores! Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language! ENJOY!


Ennui's Hot Gothic Diapey Birthday

**Summary: It is Ennui Wilson's 23rd Birthday, and what will be the best way to cap it off? He and his wife Crimson will be doing some very hot romantic lovemaking... what will happen? You have to read it.**

**This is a Two Geniuses Productions as Hellflores and I co-wrote this spectacular fanfic last night for his birthday!**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language... ENJOY! **

Ennui celebrated his 23rd birthday with his friends from the race and from Total Drama, his wife; Crimson Wilson and his 3 year old daughter, Luna. Right now, Luna is asleep, everyone went back home while Ennui and Crimson were relaxing in their bedroom, wearing their shirts and diapers while also not wearing their goth makeup and wigs.

"So Ashley..." Ennui said as he called Crimson by her real name.

"This birthday has been amazing." Ennui said to her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday, Andrew." Crimson said as she called Ennui by his real name as well.

"I'm also glad our friends came over to celebrate it with us, I'm even more happy our daughter is with us to celebrate my birthday with us too." Ennui said to Crimson.

"Well... I'm happy you enjoyed the birthday party but... I do want to give you something else for your birthday." Crimson said to Ennui.

"What would that be Crimson?" Ennui asked Crimson who smiled sexially, leaned closer to her husband.

"I personally would like to give you, my gothic diapey wearing king on his birthday, a very sexy and hawt night with your sexy Gothic diapey wearing queen of a wife." Crimson answered Ennui.

"I love the idea Crimson, let's do it." Ennui said to Crimson.

"Perfect! Let me get ready for you, Ennui." Crimson said to Ennui before the two soon got ready for their hot night of romantic fun as he wore his usual clothes minus his pants, revealing his Rearz Rebel diaper and also didn't wear his goth makeup.

"You ready Ennui?" Crimson asked Ennui.

"Of course I am, show me what you have... my beloved diapey wearing queen of the night." Ennui answered Crimson.

"Okies then..." Crimson arrived, wearing her goth makeup but without her wig, wearing very sexy black gothic lingerie and her diaper.

"How do I look?" Crimson asked Ennui with a sexy smirk as her husband was blushing.

"Glorious and so... hawt." Ennui answered Crimson.

"Thankies... now enjoy the show, my king of the night." Crimson said back before she started doing a sexy strip dance, arousing her husband very much.

"Mmmm...! So hawt, and so good." Ennui softly moaned and said praising his wife's strip dance.

"I'm glad you're wuving it, Ennui." Crimson said before she leaned a bit closer and started doing a sexy lap dance while Ennui watched and slowly started rubbing his diapered bulge, getting it hard.

"Mmm! Yes, keep dancing for me, Crimson. Do it, please!" Ennui softly moaned, and told Crimson to keep going even begging her to do it.

"Of course, my sexy birthday husband." Crimson said to Ennui before she kept dancing.

"Yes, more! Dance for me even more." Ennui said as he kept rubbing his bulge even harder while Crimson kept dancing for Ennui until she soon stopped, sat on top of Ennui's lap, feeling his hard diapered bulge against her area, making them both hiss a bit like snakes.

"Mmm! You liked my dance?" Crimson softly moaned and asked Ennui.

"Yes... I wuved it so much." Ennui answered Crimson.

"Good... because now... the hawt fun begins... let's do it, Ennui." Crimson said to Ennui.

"Yes I agree let's do it Crimson my hawt gothic diapey queen." Crimson said back to Ennui before they kissed, not going easy at all... the two both started kissing each other roughly and passionately, loving it very much while Crimson soon removed all of Ennui's clothes until he wore nothing but his diaper.

"MmmmMmmMm!" The two moaned during their passionate and romantic kiss as Ennui groped Crimson's diapered ass.

"Mmm! You like my diapey ass?" Crimson moaned, and asked Ennui.

"Oh yes I do!" Ennui answered before he smacked her ass hard, making her leap a bit.

"You like that?" Ennui asked Crimson.

"Hehehe... absolutely!" Crimson giggled and answered Ennui before they resume their hot kiss until it soon turned into a rough and sexy makeout session, kissing and even tongue wrestling one another in deep loving pleasure.

"Mmmmmmm!" The two moaned during their makeout session as they would keep making out until Crimson groped Ennui's diapered bulge.

"Mmmm!" Ennui moaned in surprise.

"I want to see your hawd baba... can I see it?" Crimson said before she asked.

"Hehehe... sure." Ennui chuckled a bit as he answered Crimson who smirked before she playfully pushed Ennui onto their bed, then she kneeled down and soon undid the frontal of his diaper, revealing his hard 10 inched long, 3 inched wide baba.

"Ooooh! I see you have a very hawd and big specter my sexy Gothic king." Crimson said to Ennui who blushed.

"Hehe, Thankies, my hawt Gothic Queen." Ennui said to Crimson.

"Anytime sweetie." Crimson said before she gripped his baba hard.

"Ohhh!" Ennui grunted before Crimson started stroking his baba hard while also started licking his tip slowly.

"Mmm.. like that?" Crimson softly moaned and asked him.

"Yes, I do." Ennui answered Crimson.

"Good!" Crimson said back before she started sucking him hard while still stroking his baba.

"Mmmmm...!" Crimson muffled and moaned as she was enjoying it from the start while Ennui was loving it also.

"Ohhhhh...!" Ennui moaned, hissed, and grunted pleasingly while he started rubbing and stroking Crimson's orange hair.

"Ohhhh! Mmmmm, oh yeah! Keep going, Crimson! Suck your sexy and hawt Gothic King's hawd scepter!" Ennui moaned, shouted, and begged Crimson to suck his hard scepter which she kept doing until she stopped but kept stroking his baba super hard.

"OHHHHHHH...! OH MY GOD! THAT FEELS SO AWESOME!" Ennui moaned and shouted with pure ecstasy.

"Hehehe... I am glad you're wuving it very much Andrew." Crimson chuckled sexually before she spoke and called Ennui by his real name which made him blush once again as she resumed sucking his baba super hard.

"Mmmmmmm!" Crimson muffled and moaned like crazy.

"OHHHH, YES! KEEP GOING, DON'T EVEN STOP!" Ennui moaned, grunted and groaned even harder while Crimson kept sucking and stroking him in a hard pace.

"Mmmmmm!" Crimson muffled and moaned before Ennui grabbed her head and started face fucking her super hard.

"Mmmm, take it my queen! Take my hawd scepter like a good diapey girl!" Ennui moaned and shouted with delight.

"Mmmmmm!" Crimson moaned and muffled as she let him as she was loving it so much... then it was time for the moment to arrive.

"I'm gonna cumsies! Here it comes!" Ennui shouted at Crimson as the moment was here.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Ennui grunted and moaned deeply as he climaxed super hard inside of Crimson's mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Crimson muffled and moaned before she swallowed all of Ennui's gothic milky and pulled away from his baba.

"Mmmmm, that was very delicious... it was bitter yet also sweet and divine." Crimson moaned softly before she gave Ennui her answer which made him blush a bit before she leaned in close to him.

"Thankies Crimson my sweetheart." Ennui said to Crimson.

"My pleasure... now then... I want you to return the favor and lick me as hawd as you want! Take me to your sexy hellish heaven!" Crimson told Ennui before she laid down while he kneeled down.

"Oh, I will!" Ennui said before he began to lick her diapered pussy.

"Mmmmm! So sweet!" Ennui muffled and moaned before he resumed licking as Crimson was loving it.

"AHHHHH! FUCK! YES, LICK ME ENNUI!" Crimson moaned and screamed in pleasure while she rubbed and clawed on Ennui's short brown hair, making him grunt a bit.

"Mmmm, you like that, Ashley?" Ennui grunted before he asked.

"Yes!" Crimson answered Ennui.

"Good!" Ennui said before he resumed licking her area before he began to finger Crimson's area super hard while he kept sucking and licking it as he was loving the sound of his beloved wife's screaming and moaning very much.

"Mmm! Ohhh fuck! Oh yes! Hawder! Lick me as hawd as you want, birthday boy! Mmmm!" Crimson moaned, shouted, and moaned while Ennui kept licking, sucking, and fingering it like crazy.

"MmmmMmmMmm!" Ennui kept moaning and muffling.

"AHHHH! Yes yes yes! Oh Ennui!" Crimson screamed and shiuted even more while Ennui kept going until she felt she was getting close.

"Ennui! My dear, I'm gonna cumsies!" Crimson shouted which made Ennui stopp licking even though he kept fingering her area.

"Perfect!" Ennui said before he started going even more harder with the fingering, licking, and sucking.

"Ohhh! Ahhhhh! Oh my god!" Crimson moaned and screamed before she climaxed all over Ennui's face as he licked it up and swallowed it.

"Crimson, that was yummy... yummier than honey." Ennui said to Crimson causing her to blush.

"Thankies, Ennui." Crimson said to Ennui before she pulled him close, before they kissed.

"Now then... I think it's time for the grand finale. Ennui, I want you to fuck me as hawd as you want to!" Crimson said to Ennui who had a sexy smirk on his.

"Oh... I will!" Ennui said to Crimson before they shared a quick kiss as he stood up while grabbing Crimson by her waist.

"Are you ready?

"You know I am! Now do it! Fuck me hawd birthday boy!" Crimson answered Ennui.

"Okies Ashley!" Ennui said as Crimson blushed after he called her by her real name again before he began to fuck her diapered pussy hard in the missionary position while he was standing up.

"OHHH!" Crimson moaned as she and Ennui smiled sexually while he kept fucking and pounding her area super hard.

"Mmmm! You like that? Hmm, you like how hawd I'm fucking your tight and warm diapey pussy?" Ennui moaned before he asked Crimson.

"Yes! Yes! I love it! It feels just perfect!" Crimson answered Ennui.

"Good!" Ennui said before he kept it going, fucking his diaper wearing gothic queen as hard as he can, watching her scream and moan in absolute pleasure.

"Ohh god! Yes, mmmm! Fuck me hawder!" Crimson moaned, shouted, moaned again, and shouted again at Ennui to pound her harder.

"Beg to me and I will!" Ennui said to Crimson.

"Okies birthday boy!" Crimson said back to Ennui.

"Ennui Wilson, my sexy and hawt diapey wearing gothic king or a husband! Fuck my diapey pussy even hawder! Fuck me with all your might on your birthday until you cumsies all over my body!" Crimson begged Ennui to keep going until he shoots his load all over her.

"Absolutely Crimson!" Ennui said before he lifted Crimson up, holding her by her diapered ass as he soon started going even harder than ever.

"Ohhhh Ennui!" Crimson moaned and shouted out her husband's name.

"Ohhhh Crimson!" Ennui shouted back as he shouted out his wife's name before Crimson Soon started kissing him hard as he kissed her back.

"Mmmmmm!" The two moaned during their romantic kiss while Ennui would keep going.

"Yes yes yes! Oh Ennui! I love you so much!" Crimson shouted with pure glee.

"I love you too, Crimson!" Ennui said back as he kept at it and then it was time.

"I'm gonna cumsies!" Ennui shouted.

"Ohhhh! Good! Cumsies all over my body! Do it!" Crimson moaned and shouted while she demanded that he shoot his load all over her body.

"With pleasure." Ennui said before he stopped as he pulled out, and placed Crimson down who started rubbing her diapered pussy super hard as he started stroking his baba super hard.

"Mmmmm...!" Crimson moaned softly before she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out.

"You want my hawt cumsies don't you?" Ennui asked Crimson.

"Yeah I do! Give it to me!" Crimson answered Ennui.

"Okies! Here comes the final explosion!" Ennui said as he kept stroking his baba at a fast pace until it was finally time.

"HERE IT COMES!" Ennui shouted.

"YES!" Crimson shouted back as Ennui finally started to shoot his load.

"AHHHHHHH! FUCK YEAH!" Ennui grunted, moaned, and shouted as he climaxed all over Crimson's beautiful 32-B Cup breasts, her face and mouth.

"OHHHH YEAH!" Ennui moaned and shouted while he finished climaxing as Crimson licked up his milky while she had some of her milky on her fingers and licked it up as well before she swallowed both of their respective milk.

"Mmmm...! Delicious cumsies." Crimson muffled, moaned, and said to Ennui.

"Hehe, thankies very much my beloved sweetheart." Ennui chuckled and said to her.

"You're very welcome Ennui." Crimson said before Ennui placed his baba back in his diaper before he and Crimson kissed before they felt the need to use their diapers.

"I need to pee in my diapey." Ennui said to Crimson.

"Me too birthday boy." Crimson said before they relaxed themselves as they started peeing in their diapers.

"Ahhhhh...!" The two sighed in relief as the two kept peeing until their diapers were full.

"Wow." The two said to each other.

"Andrew, your diapey is so full." Crimson said to Ennui calling him by his real name.

"So is yours Ashley." Ennui said back by calling her by her real name before they took off their diapers and took a shower together as they soon changed into their sleep shirts and diapers.

"Crimson... this birthday was incredible, I want to thank you so much for making it that way." Ennui said to Crimson.

"Well Ennui you are welcome but we're not done yet." Crimson said to Ennui causing him to be surprised a bit.

"There's more?" Ennui asked Crimson.

"Yeah... I got you something cool." Crimson answered Ennui.

"Really?" Ennui asked Crimson.

"Indeed, close your eyes honey." Crimson said to Ennui.

"Okies then." Ennui said before he sealed his eyes shut as Crimson grabbed a package of diapers for Ennui.

"Okies... open your eyes." Crimson said to Ennui who opened his eyes.

"Oh cool! New diapers!" Ennui said to Crimson.

"Yeah, but not just any diapers... look closer." Crimson said before Ennui looked closer and looked very surprised, his new diapers were a hybrid of the Rearz Rebels and the ABU Cushies with a Count Dracula pattern.

"My god... these look amazing!" Ennui said to Crimson.

"I know!" Crimson said back.

"How did you know?" Ennui asked her.

"Well, I asked Zoey to customize a diaper for your birthday and she was very happy too since we're friends." Crimson answered Ennui.

"Wow, that's really nice of her." Ennui said to her.

"I agree." Crimson said to Ennui in agreement.

"Please give her my thanks." Ennui said to Crimson.

"Will do sweetie, now put them on." Crimson said to Ennui.

"Of course." Ennui said before he took off his normal diaper and puts on his new diaper.

"So... what do you think?" Crimson asked Ennui.

"Amazing!" Ennui answered Crimson.

"Well, that's awesome." Crimson said to Ennui.

"Crimson, thank you for making this birthday special." Ennui said to Crimson before they kissed.

"You're absolutely welcome, Ennui! I love you." Crimson said to Ennui.

"I love you too." Ennui said to Crimson before the two kissed before they start getting ready for bed.

"I am thrilled that you love your new diapey... you look so hawt in it." Crimson said to Ennui causing him to blush.

"Thankies." Ennui said to Crimson as the two laid on their bed, grabbed their pacifier necklaces, put the necklace part on.

"Goodnight my birthday boy." Crimson said to Ennui.

"Goodnight Crimson." Ennui said before the two kissed as they put their pacifiers in their mouths and turned off the lights as they fall asleep to end the night.

**WELL I HOPE THAT LEMON WAS VERY HOT FOR YOU HELLFLORES, AND I HOPE EVERYONE ELSE THOUGHT IT WAS HOT AS WELL!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HELLFLORES WHO HELPED ME CO-WRITE THIS FANFIC!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
